


It's Okay

by DavidtheWriter (DavidtheTraveler)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Isolation, Loneliness, Mild Existential Thoughts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidtheTraveler/pseuds/DavidtheWriter
Summary: Even when you’re not feeling your best, even when you don’t want to say what’s bothering you, and even when you’re not even sure what the problem is, it’s okay to ask for comfort.  And even if Roman had forgotten that truth, Virgil was still there to remind him.





	It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXAce_of_HeartsXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAce_of_HeartsXx/gifts).

The voice called to the bare room, and it echoed emptily. The owner of the voice frowned deeply. They weren’t expecting a response, but complete silence was completely unprecedented.

That was the problem sometimes with conjured environments in the mindscape. No matter how much effort one might put into creating them, they never quite felt the same as the real deal.

In this case, it was the lack of any evidence of other inhabitants in the theater. No sounds of scuffling or sniffling. No misplaced props or discarded papers. Not even the usual hum of the electrical and ventilation systems that would have been needed to maintain a real theater. And without those, this place felt worse than empty.

Which was probably why Roman didn’t like to use it, especially alone. Sure, he could have conjured up all manner of stage hands and directors and patrons and fellow actors. But then, they wouldn’t be real. They would just be illusions, created to fill the empty void, and gone as quickly as they could be created, without any permanence whatsoever.

Roman sighed to himself before settling down on the lip of the stage, wrapping his arms around himself as the silence around him seemed to press in.

He hated it. He’d always hated it. That’s why there was always some sort of noise in his room, something, anything, to drown out the silence. To feel like there was more than just him.

Because when you have to power to make and unmake anything you can think of around you, is there really anything else there but yourself?

Besides, if he’d conjured up a bunch of people just to make himself feel better, it wouldn’t really count. The kind of negative thoughts he was having weren’t the kind you could just wish away with fake concern from imaginary friends.

“Wow, talk about deep thinking, eh?”

Roman started, nearly falling off the edge. He whipped around to face the unheard intruder, but came up short when he saw it was just Virgil.

“You know, considering how much you like an audience, it’s a little weird finding you here all alone.”

Roman settled back down, but still didn’t respond, turning back around to resume his seat on the lip. Virgil huffed behind him.

“Okay, I’m sorry, that was probably rude. I guess you’re allowed to do whatever you want in your space, even if it doesn’t make any sense.”

Roman remained silent. Virgil was starting to get worried. He’d never seen Roman go this long without saying anything. He walked up to him, reaching out to grasp his shoulder.

“Hey, Princey, is everything alright?” 

Roman just shrugged.

Virgil wasn’t sure what to do. Whenever he needed comfort, he’d always go find Patton. But Patton was busy with Logan helping Thomas plan for a friend’s birthday, and Virgil didn’t want to bother them if he could avoid it. Finally, he let out a long sigh and set himself down on the edge next to Roman.

“You know, it’s okay if you’re not in the best mood. And it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. Or even if you’re not quite sure what it is that you’re feeling right now. It’s okay to be sad sometimes.”

Virgil reached his arm around Roman’s shoulders.

“But even if you don’t want to tell anyone how you’re feeling, or don’t even know how to explain it, it’s also okay to ask for help. It’s okay to need some comfort, Roman.”

The silence continued on. After a few moments, Virgil began to think that Roman wouldn’t respond, or that he even might be upset enough to not want Virgil here.

But just as he began to move his arm off of the other side’s shoulders, Roman sighed and leaned closer, turning his head to rest it on Virgil’s shoulder, revealing a few small tear tracts on his cheeks, but also a small, grateful smile.

“Thanks, Virge,” he whispered.

Virgil’s face softened with his own small smirk as he closed his eyes and rested his head on top of Roman’s.

“No problem, Princey. No problem at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to xXAce_of_HeartsXx for sending in the prompt for this.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Feel free to leave a kudo or comment. And if you'd like, you can [come talk to me over on Tumblr](https://davidthetraveler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
